


Could Be A Damsel In Distress

by mogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ????????, AU where michaels an explorer and gavin has wings, M/M, michael gets trapped in a tower for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell are you doing here?”<br/>“I’m sorry?”<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>His eyebrows knit together and his lips part ever so slightly. In the corner of your vision his large, jade wings flutter in abashment. Wow. He’s actually confused about why you’re telling him to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be A Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> based on another au i saw  
> but only very loosely :')

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What are you doing?”

His eyebrows knit together and his lips part ever so slightly. In the corner of your vision his large, jade wings flutter in abashment. Wow. He’s actually confused about why you’re telling him to get out.

“I… I just wanted to see if you were alright. I hadn’t heard anything from you for yonks, Michael.”

Oh boy. Wonder why.

“You’re going to knock shit over with those things,” you sigh, pulling your hoodie down and shaking your ginger curls about. You know his vast wings won’t stay still for long. They never did; and you can’t really afford for anything in this room to be moved even a little. It’s not all yours. You don’t have the money to pay for any damaged objects what-so-ever. You also don’t have any extra lives to pay for anything.

“Lad, that’s probably the least of my worries,” he chuckles under his breath, glancing around the room and taking a wary step towards you.

“It’s not the least of mine!”

He stops in his track and his warm grin diminishes. You think he finally got the message through his thick skull.

“You shouldn’t be here,” you grumble, tossing your backpack to the bed. He lets out a heavy exhale, his wide eyes sinking to the ground.

“I know.”

“You know? Then why the fuck are you here? The probability of you being slaughtered if caught is a little bit more than likely! Get out, Gavin.”

“No, Michael…”

“GO!”

His wings tense and there’s pure fear in his eyes. He knows he shouldn’t be here. He knows you’re giving him the chance to get the fuck out as quickly as possible. He may try to act like he’s safe through is speech, but his body language tells a completely different story.

“Just go. I’m fine here.”

“No, you’re not.”

You open your mouth to protest in denial, but you’re suddenly interrupted by the winged boy grabbing your hand tightly in reassurance.

“Michael, I’m getting you out of here.”

For a second you’re almost sure he’s joking. It’s ridiculous. Getting out of here? Plan “Getting Out Of This Place”, also known as Plan “Certain Fuckin’ Death”.

“You’re an idiot,” you scold, ripping your hand from his as your teeth grit together in frustration. Although he seems to understand he shouldn’t be here, he clearly doesn’t understand his mortal life is in danger. You aren’t going to risk his life just for the possibility of you getting out of this god awful place. You’re not worth it.

“No, I’m being serious! I can get you out if you let me try.”

“No, I’m being serious! You can’t get me out! You’ll be killed. Killed, Gavin. I’M NOT WORTH THAT.”

Your words echo through the room, probably more than you’d liked. The sound of your own words isn’t your favourite sound in the world, that’s for sure. Especially not right now. You’re almost sure the sound of footsteps hit your ears, but you guess you’re just paranoid.

Oh, wait. It’s just Gavin.

It’s just Gavin?

The sensation of frosty, soft skin hits your freckled cheek as a thumb glides across.

“You’re worth more than you think.”

Another pair of lips clash with yours and he’s kissing you softly.

At first your mind goes blank. Almost all communication between your thoughts and your body language cut off, which stop you from acting on your instinct, also known as pushing him the fuck off you as fast as possible.

When you’re working properly, you let it last for a bit longer.

Why not?


End file.
